List of connections between horror series
The following is a list of ways horror series (like ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' and ''Friday the 13th'') are connected to each other. Cameos ''Evil Dead 2'' * Freddy Krueger's glove can be seen hanging in the tool shed. ''Hatchet 2'' * Parker O'Neil from ''Frozen'' is seen on a TV news show, talking about why she'll never go skiing again. ''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' * The Necronomicon from The Evil Dead is seen in the Voorhees house. * Freddy Krueger's glove is seen grabbing Jason's mask in the film's ending * Duke owns a dagger, similar to the one from The Evil Dead. Bride of Chucky * Leatherface's chainsaw, Jason Voorhees' mask, Michael Myers' mask, and Freddy Krueger's glove are all seen in the evidence locker. ''Predator 2'' * Xenomorph skulls can be seen throughout the film. ''Scream 3'' * While not horror icons, Jay and Silent Bob make an appearance in the film. Whether this connects the two franchises or not is up for debate. In Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back, a gag version of ''Scream 4'' is being filmed, which suggests the films are not canon to each other. However, in the same film Matt Damon references Dogma which is canon to the View Askewniverse. ''Sharknado 4'' * Caroline Williams reprises her role as Stretch from Texas Chainsaaw Massacre 2. References ''Bride of Chucky'' * Pennywise the clown is seen as a wanted poster in the blurred background in a city alley. * Chucky references Pinhead from the Hellraiser series, after killing Warren Kincaid. ''The Evil Dead'' *A poster for ''The Hills Have Eyes'' is hanging in the cabin. ''The Hills Have Eyes'' * A torn ''Jaws'' poster can be seen in the film. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *Glenn has a halloween poster in the background *Nancy can be seen watching The Evil Dead in her bedroom. ''Scream'' * References to several horror films are seen, including to those of other slasher flicks, such as the Halloween franchise, including the original film playing on television. ''Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later'' *Characters are seen watching ''Scream 2''. Crossover horror films *''Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein'' *''Alien vs. Predator'' *''Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem'' *''Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man'' *''Freddy vs. Jason'' *''House of Dracula'' *''House of Frankenstein'' *''Sadako vs. Kayako'' Other crossovers between horror and other franchises ''Alien'' *''Batman/Aliens'' *''Green Lantern Versus Aliens'' *''Judge Dredd Vs. Aliens'' *''Mortal Kombat X'' (the Xenomorph is featured as a playable character) *''Superman/Aliens'' *''Wild C.A.T.s/Aliens'' ''Child's Play'' *''Hack/Slash vs. Chucky'' ''Demonic Toys'' *''Dollman vs. Demonic Toys'' ''Evil Dead/Army of Darkness'' *''Army of Darkness vs. Hack/Slash'' *''Army of Darkness/Xena: Why Not? '' *''Danger Girl and the Army of Darkness'' *''Darkman Vs. Army of Darkness'' *''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash'' *''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors'' *''Marvel Zombies vs. The Army of Darkness'' *''Xena/Army of Darkness: What, Again?'' Friday the 13th * Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors * Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors * Jason vs. Leatherface * Mortal Kombat X (Jason Voorhees is featured as a playable character) ''Hatchet'' *''Hatchet/Slash'' ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash '' *''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors'' *''Mortal Kombat (2011) (Freddy Krueger is featured as a playable character) ''Predator *''Batman versus Predator'' *''JLA vs. Predator'' *''Mortal Kombat X'' (the Predator is featured as a playable character) *''Predator vs. Judge Dredd'' *''Predator vs. Magnus, Robot Fighter'' *''Superman vs. Predator'' *''Tarzan vs. Predator at the Earth's Core'' ''Re-Animator'' *''Cassie and Vlad Meet the Re-Animator'' *''The Doom that Came to Gotham'' *''Hack/Slash vs. Re-Animator'' ''Terminator'' *''Aliens vs. Predator vs. The Terminator'' *''RoboCop versus The Terminator'' *''Superman vs. The Terminator: Death to the Future'' *''Terminator/RoboCop: Kill Human'' The Texas Chainsaw Massacre * Jason vs. Leatherface * Mortal Kombat X (Leatherface is featured as a playable character) Category:Lists